Electromagnetic drill stands are currently characterized by three approaches to safety interlock of the operation. One approach simply ignores the problem. Another approach utilizes an ineffective interlock using, for example, a magnet switch in series with the motor circuit. This is really a one-way interlock that shuts off the drill if the magnet is de-energized. However, it turns the drill on again when the magnet is re-energized. Unless the drill switch has been mechanically shut off before the magnet is re-energized, unsafe operation will occur. The third approach involves a functional but awkward to use interlock, namely a sequential interlock that requires additional operator actions in order to function. These additional operations by the user become a nuisance and tempt the operator to bypass the interlock in order to remove the nuisance.